


北极狐不在兔子家过夜

by NykoKaamos



Series: 北极狐与兔 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, 傻白甜沙雕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 卢卡想要和伊万过夜，但伊万总是像 Cinderella 一样十二点前就离开。





	北极狐不在兔子家过夜

**Author's Note:**

> 会变成北极狐的学弟，与像兔子一样被投喂胡萝卜的学长。  
> 沙雕恋爱故事。题目乱起。照常OOC写崩警告。不要对细节太认真。

****

**1**

    _现在是时候了。_ 他们不顾危险地在骑单车时拉手，也在图书馆的书架间俗套地接过吻，接下来该是这个了吧？正靠在他身边的拉基蒂奇肯定也想要这个。他在恋情中也不总是软软糯糯，前几天踢完球时还趁着肾上腺素尚未消退的劲，把在场边等候的莫德里奇拉入冒着汗的怀中，在旁人的惊讶中接起臭烘烘的吻。

    从袋中夹出的薯片递到拉基蒂奇嘴边，在“啊”一声后被咬下，清脆的咀嚼声响起。 _像获得投喂的小狼。_ 侧着头打量对方五官的莫德里奇想。咀嚼声突然中断，靠在他肩上的小狼抬起头与他四目交接，然后带着嘻嘻笑声凑上前开始马铃薯甜味的吻。

    吻得越久动作越狂妄。躺在大腿上的薯片袋掉落，薯片碎急切地在地上散落开，莫德里奇坐上拉基蒂奇的大腿。五指触碰对方的腹肌时，脑内的幻想在顷刻被点亮，他忍不住幻想全裸的拉基蒂奇是怎样。 _五个月了，今晚必须要吃下。可不能再等。_ 他想。

    “等……等等，卢卡。”

    压上对方的胸肌时，他被拉基蒂奇推开。

    _不是这样的，身下那疯狂跳动的心脏表明了你也想要。_

    莫德里奇低身重新吻上，却又二度被制止。叫停的人抬起手看腕表上的时针，支支吾吾地说：“快到十二点了，我该回去了……”

    “今晚在我这里留下。”莫德里奇不放弃地俯身试探。

    鼻尖被磨红，耳朵也逐渐染上粉色。赶在更严重的反应到来前，拉基蒂奇将莫德里奇从腿上推下。

    “不……我还是……回去吧。”

    他急切地站起，拿起沙发边的背包朝门走去，鞋踩在散落在地的薯片上，噼里啪啦的声响像极了莫德里奇心被击成碎片的声响。

 

    电话第三次被转入语音信箱后，在沙发上盘腿呆坐的莫德里奇选择了放弃。他起身，清扫地板上的薯片残渣，整理因刚才二人短暂的狼狈前戏而凌乱的沙发，最后又不服气地坐回，拨打拉基蒂奇的手机号，却再遇语音信箱。

    “ _为什么不愿意在我家留下？上次你也不让我在你家过夜。_ ”

    “伊万， _或许你觉得这不算什么，但这对我来说很重要。还是你觉得我们只是在玩玩而已？_ ”

    “ _还是你和别人有约？_ ”

    “ _伊万？_ ”

    “ _……拉基蒂奇？_ ”

    讯息全部传送成功却也全部未读。 _正忙着和别人共度良宵么？_ 咬着抱枕边缘的莫德里奇过激地想一定是这样。

    恋爱受挫的他打开 Word，决定用未完成的作业安抚心伤。在原处闪了十分钟的光标却逼得他更心烦。想要用冰啤酒浇灌一切凌乱心绪时，却发现冰箱里空无一物，焦躁的莫德里奇从背包夹层里翻出零钱，准备下楼买啤酒。

    他打开门，准备踏出气哄哄的脚步时，发现家门前躺着一团白色的毛球。不对，是动物，正在睡觉的动物，即使睡觉时嘴角也在扬起、仿佛在微笑的动物。

    ——一只北极狐。

    白色毛绒生物被开门声与从屋内透出的光亮弄醒，瞬间从梦境中走出，埋在头部和身下的四肢即刻立起，在短时间内摆出防御姿势。

 _北极狐会攻击人吗？北极狐会攻击人吗？北极狐会攻击人吗？_ 莫德里奇在脑内搜寻答案。但不了解动物的他最终无解，本能地退后一步，与对面的生物拉开安全的距离。

    另一边，瞪圆的双目在看到莫德里奇的那一瞬却突然放松了下来，仿佛是认得他且不加设防。四肢弯曲，肚皮贴在地上，头压着两只前爪，放下攻击的北极狐与莫德里奇对望。

    手无寸铁的莫德里奇应当是恐惧的，但不知为何，他竟敢大胆地蹲下，右手好奇地朝北极狐伸去。见对方的眼神中没有抵触和攻击的欲望，内心的谨慎又放下了更多。

    “……你好。”他抚平北极狐两耳间的绒毛，偶尔偷瞄对方的双眼，确认其中没有危险信号。

    他注意到被摸着头的小东西一直专注地看着他。喔，天，为什么它的眼睛里还泛着光？难道是眼泪吗？

    “为什么哭了？”

    北极狐摇摇头，然后立起身子，朝莫德里奇靠去。它伸长的前肢搭在莫德里奇的两边肩膀上，毛茸茸的头往莫德里奇的颈侧钻，潮湿的鼻尖磨在动脉处的皮肤上，并发出呜呜的声响。

    莫德里奇小心翼翼地搂抱怀中的生物，抚着它雪白的长毛安慰“别哭”。但没过多久，那些乱七八糟的吸血鬼传说涌进他的脑海，对德古拉的戒备心又被动脉处的摩擦感唤醒。

    他突然抓住北极狐肉感的腰身，将它拉开。 _差点没命了。_ 直起身的莫德里奇摸着心脏的位置，大口喘气。

    被推出怀抱的北极狐一脸惊愕，然后垂下头。原本晃得愉快的大尾巴也静止了下来，无精打采地搭在脚边。

    莫德里奇跨过它，甚至没有说一声再见，然后心虚地低头跑下了楼。

    他拿着冰啤酒回家时发现北极狐还在，就在原地乖坐着等他回来，听到莫德里奇的脚步声后尾巴又重新一晃一晃，立起身子朝他走来，在裤脚边讨好地蹭了蹭。

    但人类的戒备心无法放下。莫德里奇步伐加快地朝家门走去，打开门后火速钻回安全的小窝，“砰”地一声将独身的北极狐隔离在门外。

   

    他边喝啤酒边盯着手机屏幕上的对话框，等候“信息已到达”变为“已读”，而啤酒即将见底时却也不见有任何变动。

    黄色液体只剩一口时莫德里奇索性放弃拉基蒂奇。准备洗澡的他在看到白色浴巾时想起北极狐的绒毛。 _刚才是不是太不礼貌了？要不要去道歉？_ 但接下来他又觉得大为失望的北极狐或许早已离开，于是拿起浴巾朝浴室径直走去。

    在睡前，心又软了下来。他掀起身上的被子，踩着棉拖急急走到门边，扭动门把手，由于心怀歉意所以门开得很慢。

    北极狐的大尾巴从门后露出。他看到了，它还在等他。

    莫德里奇抓着门沿，上半边脸从门后探出。

    “……晚安。”

    坐立的北极狐却觉得不够，嗷呜着想要更多。

    但它还没有获得莫德里奇的完全信任。最终北极狐只是收获了一个摸头和再一个晚安，然后听到门被关上的“咔哒”，与轻柔的脚步声。

* * *

**2**

     对话框里三条蓝色的来自自己的讯息，一条“已读”，两条“已到达”。

    “ _昨天我睡着了，抱歉，卢卡，抱歉。我并没有‘只是玩玩’，也没有和别人在一起，我只有你。我可以和你解释。_ ”已读。

    “ _你在哪间教室上课？……我想去找你。_ ”已到达，未读。

    “ _可以一起吃晚饭吗？_ ”已到达，未读。

    拉基蒂奇听和莫德里奇同班的朋友说他今日心情不太好，转了半节课的笔后再乱在课本上涂画了下半节课，“你是不是惹他了？”。

    是的，让他生气了，因为没有在他家过夜，让他们的关系过了几个月仍停留在中学生一般的拥抱与亲吻。感情在一段恋爱中是最重要的，但也要承认身体接触是必须。

    放学后，原本要回自己家的拉基蒂奇习惯性地朝对方家走，踏上楼梯时才发现不对。在台阶上纠结再三后，他选择倒不如直接上门去找不理睬他的男友，趁着现在方便。

  

    莫德里奇知道正在敲门的是谁，在饭点愿意来找上门的人只有拉基蒂奇。老实说他不想开门与对方相见。他知道拉基蒂奇今早道歉了，但这样的道歉对方以前也说过，所以它近乎无用。但写了一下午作业的他筋疲力竭，不想再听令人焦躁的敲门声再响下去，于是将手中的叉子丢进泡面碗，起身走到门边。

    开门后他转身即朝餐桌走去，让拉基蒂奇自己进来。

    而门外的人却没有要进来的意思。在开口说“你没回我的信息，卢卡”前，拉基蒂奇敏锐地闻到从屋内传来的泡面味。

    “你在吃泡面？”

    “这个月买了一些球衣，现在又月底，没钱了，冰箱里也没什么菜，只能吃泡面。”

    犹豫再三，拉基蒂奇还是推开的房门。满屋的不健康泡面味熏得他皱起眉头。

    “卢卡，和我一起去吃晚饭吧。”

    重新坐回餐桌边的莫德里奇拿起塑料叉搅起卷曲的面条，说：“我要赶作业，没空出门。抱歉。”

    表面的原因是由于忙碌无法出门，更深的原因拉基蒂奇知道，无非是不想与他共进晚餐。还杵在门边的他心中一沉，但仍说那他去打包些晚餐回来，让莫德里奇等等他。

    “不用麻烦你了，伊万。”

    “这并不麻烦……”

    “不，我是说，不用再对我太好。”

    对恋人好不是理所应当的事么？突然的终止命令不就是变相的分手请求吗？已经转过身、面对着门的拉基蒂奇顿住，紧攥着背包背带做不出任何回应。

    餐桌边的莫德里奇叹气，然后开口：“你一边对我很好，但一边又藏着秘密似的不愿让我靠得太近，我……我没法信任这样的感情。”

    “卢卡，我在简讯里说了。”

    “你上次也是这么说的。”

    就是莫德里奇想在他家过夜、但最后失败的那一次。拉基蒂奇知道空口无凭地求恋人相信是无用功，再三的重复只会让自己更可疑。但他能怎样呢，他的秘密实在是难以启齿，甚至只会让可疑程度加深。

    他丢下背包，垂头走到莫德里奇身边。

    “怎么了？”一半的面条还露在嘴巴外的莫德里奇问。

    拉基蒂奇跪在椅子边，头趴在莫德里奇的大腿上，用额头摩擦牛仔裤的粗糙面料。

    “我真的没有别人，也不想和你分手，卢卡。只是我还没做好准备……”

    莫德里奇当时是想骂人的，他才不信腿上的拉基蒂奇没做好准备，他明明就在某一次拉基蒂奇结账时看到对方钱包隔层里的安全套。明明想要得很，时刻做好准备，还说什么没有。

    但鬼迷心窍地，他摸着拉基蒂奇的金发、想起昨晚那只委屈的北极狐，突然就心软了。揭穿谎言的话说不出，想说的分手也不再继续，他只是一圈一圈地揉着拉基蒂奇的短发，妥协地同意不分开。

    那晚他没有和拉基蒂奇一起出门吃晚餐——“作业真的太多了，你现在又来让我分神，伊万，你怎么这么烦呢”——而对方也没有在他家过夜。

    “我……也有论文要写。”穿好鞋准备离开的拉基蒂奇挠着头说。不知怎么地，这在莫德里奇看来却是十分心虚。

    但他没有过度纠缠，先放了对方一马，“那快回去吧，最近天冷了。”

    _我不怕冷。_ 拉基蒂奇差点脱口而出。但担心莫德里奇会带着笑脸回“噢？那多留一会儿，到十二点再走吧”的他最终还是决定离开。

    即将拉开门时，仍旧不敢放下心的男孩放下门把手，疾步走到正低头打着字的莫德里奇身旁。

    “喂喂喂，伊万你……”

    他从身后圈住莫德里奇，扭过对方的下巴，突然开始接吻。完全没想到会有这一出的莫德里奇手足无措，但他知道此刻坐在原处静静地迎接这个吻，就对了。

    离开湿润的唇瓣，拉基蒂奇压着莫德里奇的刘海抵着他的额头，反复地念着“不要分手”。

    反复的应许也仿佛无用，他还是不放心地将头埋在温暖的颈侧反复摩擦。又和昨晚那只北极狐一般。

    最后拉基蒂奇是被一句“再不走我会要你留下来过夜”吓跑。

 

    关掉客厅的灯前，仿佛受神秘力量驱使一般，莫德里奇打开了房门。

    什么都没有，门前空荡荡，北极狐不在。

    他想，它一定是对他失望了吧，所以去找了新的人。

 

    第二天出门时，他发现门前出现了一些新东西，不是北极狐。

    从左至右依次是胡萝卜、胡萝卜、胡萝卜、菠菜、菠菜。

    还有一缕白色的长毛。北极狐的，他知道。

 

* * *

 

**3**

    “今晚要来我家吗，伊万？”

    “我今晚有事。”

     放下手中的刀叉，莫德里奇凑到拉基蒂奇身边，坏笑着问：“和谁约会呢？”

     被质问的人慌张一秒，好在很快就冷静下来。拉基蒂奇亲吻莫德里奇的鼻尖，回答：“和你一样，作业呢，作业。”

    莫德里奇眼神狐疑，但没有追究太多，拿起刀叉继续用餐，边吃边说起他的北极狐小朋友。

    “那只北极狐好像有点蠢，它就把自己的粮食铺在我家门口，不会藏起来吗？”

    “说不定它就是希望你收下。”拉基蒂奇轻咳了两声，“北极狐似乎不吃蔬菜。”

    “……它为什么要给我胡萝卜和菠菜？”

    “唔，可能它觉得你像兔子吧。”

    “不是，我是说……呃，伊万，我可以要一块肉吗？”征得同意的莫德里奇开心地叉起餐盘上的一块肉，“……兔子也要吃肉的。我是说，他怎么知道我最近没什么钱买菜。”

    “可能只是觉得你可爱，就想给你带点好吃的。”

    “但我对它并不好。”

    拉基蒂奇突然停下手中的动作。等反应过来后，他将自己的那一小盘肉推到莫德里奇面前，说：“也许它不这么觉得。”

   

    北极狐放在门前的胡萝卜与菠菜没有被莫德里奇使用，老实讲他也不知道两个蔬菜能做成什么好吃的，他又不是兔子。最后他搬来一个小纸箱，把它们放了进去，并在纸箱上画了一个（即使动用了他所有的绘画功底但仍不堪入目的）北极狐头，旁边是圆滚滚的手写字——“北极狐的宝藏盒”。

    莫德里奇做完这一切时已是晚上十点。准备洗个澡就爬上床看书的他突然接到同学的来电，说是实验数据出错误，现在要马上回实验室一趟。

    踏出实验室时已是深夜。独自走在回家路上的莫德里奇想给拉基蒂奇打电话，听听他的声音就好。但担心会吵醒也许已入睡的对方，刚拨打两秒的通话还是被挂断。

    疲惫又孤独的他低头盯着鞋面往家走，走着走着，面前突然出现了障碍物。

    ——胡萝卜和菠菜。

    熟悉的组合让他不得不想起那只北极狐。等等，他的新朋友——如果算的话——在附近吗？

    莫德里奇望向右边的仍亮着灯的独栋房子。房子前有一片小田地。他抓着铁栅栏观察，胡萝卜，菠菜，还有一些他不喜欢吃、也叫不出名的菜，但没有北极狐的身影。

    有隐隐约约的粗犷且暴躁的男声从屋内传来，是他不熟悉的语言，似乎是德语。莫德里奇竖起耳朵，努力听懂一些单词，努力回想起拉基蒂奇教过他的那些：“小偷”“杀”“肉酱”，还有，“北极狐”。

    意识到里面正发生什么的莫德里奇疯狂地摁起栅栏边的门铃，直到一个穿着围裙的气汹汹大叔打开房门朝栅栏走来时，他才稍稍放心。

    大叔用生疏的西班牙语问莫德里奇有何贵干。

    “呃……请问这里是拉基蒂奇家吗？”

    “不。是。”

    莫德里奇抱歉地鞠躬，说了三句对不起后，再问对方知不知道拉基蒂奇家在哪边，直到对方不耐烦、而他认为拖延的时间已足够时，才背着他偷偷塞到背包里的胡萝卜与菠菜火速逃跑。

    他百米冲刺到下一个街角，扶着墙低头喘气，祈祷他的小朋友刚才从暴躁德语大叔的房子里跑出来。

    “嗷。”

    莫德里奇抬头，发现他日思夜想——并没有——的北极狐就在面前。

    它一瘸一拐地走来，边走边发出哀叫。莫德里奇蹲下，让北极狐跳上他的大腿。

    北极狐不停地蹭他的胸口，叫声从未停止，听得莫德里奇心疼。

    “别哭了，现在都好了，别哭了……”

    但它完全不听话，仍旧反复磨蹭着莫德里奇。

 

    最后莫德里奇把北极狐装进他的背包——和他偷塞的胡萝卜与菠菜一起——把它背回家。

    北极狐从背包中探出头，靠在莫德里奇肩膀上，听他说话。

    “不要再去偷东西了。”

    仿佛听懂人话的北极狐点点头。

    “是给我的吗？胡萝卜和蔬菜。”

    北极狐再点点头。

    “我对你又不好，不要再对我太好了。”

    肩上的白色绒毛一晃一晃，仿佛在摇着头反对。

    “你呀，怎么和伊万一样。”

 

    莫德里奇把放在楼梯间的“北极狐的宝藏盒”搬回了屋内，再把新偷来的胡萝卜和菠菜放入其中，并拿出黑色马克笔，添上了“和卢卡”，“北极狐和卢卡的宝藏盒”。

    洗完澡的他从浴室走出，发现北极狐正在客厅里玩着他的足球。

    “都受伤了，别玩了。”他抱着沉重的北极狐走回卧室，边走边把头埋在白色绒毛里，庆幸没有任何异味在其中，“快睡觉吧，明天带你去看医生。”

    后来，原本该睡在地毯上的北极狐主动爬进莫德里奇的被窝。

    “不是不怕冷吗？”

    它摇摇头，又朝莫德里奇靠近更多。

    最后莫德里奇抱着他的新朋友入睡，心想着自己明明是想和拉基蒂奇过夜，怎么最终成了和一只北极狐入眠。

 

* * *

 

**4**

    放学一见面，拉基蒂奇便给了他一个大力的拥抱。

    莫德里奇不解地问发生了什么，又没有分别多时，干嘛突然深情款款。

    “只是太想你了，卢卡。”

    他们朝莫德里奇家走去。拉基蒂奇的步伐并不顺，一瘸一拐，还要一直扶着身边的人。

    “今早下楼梯时不小心摔的。”察觉莫德里奇异样目光的拉基蒂奇拍拍对方的头，“没事。”

    “怎么可能没事——话说，那只北极狐也受伤了。”

    说起北极狐，莫德里奇一早醒来就没再看到过它。若不是残留在被窝和背包里的白色毛发，还有客厅里的宝藏盒，他可能以为昨晚的一切都是幻觉。

    “伊万。”莫德里奇突然停下脚步，拉住身旁的拉基蒂奇。

    “嗯？”

    他脱下背包，将它背到身前，然后半蹲下身，拍了拍自己的背部。

    “我来背你吧。”

    比莫德里奇更高也更重的拉基蒂奇愣住，支支吾吾地问对方在胡说什么。

    “就是，你的腿受伤了，我想背你回家啊。”

    “卢卡，我比你重，你大概……”

    “……伊万，你好好想想，踢球时那个一直能把你铲倒、而你总铲不倒的人是谁？”

    _还不是因为一直让着你吗？_ 拉基蒂奇在心中无辜地抱怨。

    他坚定地拒绝，而莫德里奇坚持要做，两人傻傻地在树下吵着小孩子的架，直到两个胃默契地发出不满的声响。

    “……别逼我把你抱回家。”

    在莫德里奇的威逼下，拉基蒂奇最终还是拿过对方的背包，爬上了恋人的背部。

 

    “它昨晚因为给我偷菜而被抓起来。”

    “有可能是想要溜进屋里偷肉给你啊，卢卡。”

    “它怎么会知道我想吃肉？”

    “因为看你太瘦了。”

    “我可不瘦。”莫德里奇掐了一把手边拉基蒂奇的大腿肉。

    “最近有点。”背上的人吻了吻他的面颊。

    他们边走边聊那只神秘的北极狐，直到走入家中。

    看着客厅里的“北极狐与卢卡的宝藏盒”，莫德里奇叹气，说不知道为什么它今早离开了，或许它还是不喜欢他。

    正在切胡萝卜的拉基蒂奇放下刀，走到莫德里奇身边，说才没有人不喜欢他。

    “……北极狐又不是人。”

    “差不多吧。”

 

    洗完碗后，对腿伤颇有经验的莫德里奇帮拉基蒂奇处理腿伤，边上药边怀疑“摔伤会这么严重吗”。

    他们都懒得管没写完的作业，窝在沙发里看电影。说是看电影，但小动作极多，最后莫德里奇又吻得热烈，一副要把男友吞吃的模样。

    他在亲吻的间隙中说：“今晚留下来吧，伊万。我不会要你做那些事，只是……你的腿受伤了，还是别回家了。”

    又是留下来过夜。拉基蒂奇每每听到这句要求时心便迅速地冷下来。他没法留下来陪莫德里奇，而其中的缘由他又不知怎么开口。他靠在莫德里奇肩膀上，软着声音说还是不行，他必须要回家。

    后来他们宛如被浇了一盆冷水似的开始吵架。无论莫德里奇怎样旁敲侧击必须要回家的理由，拉基蒂奇总是沉默地摇头。

    “我真的喜欢你，但是你总这样不让我进一步靠近，让我很为难……”在电视机前踱步的莫德里奇走到门边，拉开门，“……伊万，那你回家吧。”

    他果断地让他回家，言下之意是“离开了就不必再回来”。 _不是这样，不该是这样。_ 拉基蒂奇在心中默念，最后却仍是无能为力地提起背包，踏着不稳的步伐走出莫德里奇的空间，然后扶着扶手艰难地走下楼梯。

    为什么会变这样，明明几个小时前他还背着他回家，有说有笑地聊着那只离开他的北极狐，而现在拉基蒂奇也要离开他。

    莫德里奇没有关上门，一直站在门边放空，让男孩瘸着腿离开的背影在他脑中一遍遍重演。最后，他拿起钥匙，走出家门。

 

    步伐缓慢的拉基蒂奇未走太远。跟在他身后的莫德里奇也不打算靠近，他只是想确保对方能够安全返家，而不是想要走到对方身边说“我们和好吧”。毋庸置疑他喜欢着拉基蒂奇，但隔在他们二人间的、拉基蒂奇不想坦白的秘密却又让他无法完全托付他的信任。没有信任的恋爱，不如尽早舍弃。

    临近午夜的街巷人烟稀少，最后只剩他们二人。走过差点就把北极狐给剁了的大叔家附近时，莫德里奇心惊胆颤。

    身前十米的拉基蒂奇停下脚步，在莫德里奇捡回北极狐的地方。

    他缓缓蹲下身，头埋进手臂中，背部一起一伏，毫无约束的啜泣声传到身后，传到莫德里奇的耳边。

    两个声音在他脑中打架，一个是“挽回拉基蒂奇吧，你真的想看他这样吗”，另一个是“为什么要挽回？他都不愿向你坦白所有，不要被他的眼泪所迷惑”。

 _去安慰他，就只是去安慰他。_ 莫德里奇松开被咬着的羊毛衫衣袖，准备走向前。

    突然，他看到一阵风在拉基蒂奇身体上方卷起，然后奇迹地下起了雪。雪花落在拉基蒂奇的金发中、耳廓边、黑色风衣上。

    愣在路灯后的莫德里奇看吊诡的雪越积越多，将不为所动、仍抱着头哭的拉基蒂奇完全覆盖。然后，雪变成金棕色的粉末，洒在圆锥状的雪堆上。

    一只白色的前肢从雪堆中伸出，然后是另一只，似乎因为疼痛而踩得小心翼翼。

    最后他看到雪堆崩塌，他想见的那只北极狐从中钻出。

 

* * *

 

**5**

    “你应该早点告诉我。”

    “听起来太荒诞，你……你不会相信的。这就是我为什么十二点后不让你打电话和视频通话的原因。”

    “但是你能回我的简讯？”

    “笔记本电脑里有 iMessage，我的手掌……至少可以敲电脑键盘。”

    “呃……如果你那时候没有逃出来……我是说，你去偷肉的那一次。”

    “那你可能再也见不到伊万·拉基蒂奇了。”

    “不要为我这样。”

    “我想这样——虽然有一点后悔，毕竟命差点没的感觉很可怕。但是，我想这样，卢卡。”

    “那么……以后可以在我家过夜了吗？”

    “当然。不过你要做好一到十二点，正和你亲吻的拉基蒂奇会突然变成北极狐的准备。”

    “我不介意吻北极狐。但是永远都得这样吗？一到午夜便变为北极狐，直到早上六点才能变回来。”

    “不，只要我们找到了伴侣，对方愿意携手共度余生时，魔咒就可以解除。别问我是为什么，卢卡，我得去问我的父亲母亲。也别说这很罗曼蒂克，它一点都不。”

    “我愿意和伊……”

    拉基蒂奇伸手堵住莫德里奇的嘴。

    “天，卢卡，不要急着说，反悔是要付出代价的。你的代价。”

 

* * *

 

**6**

    万圣节那天他们去朋友家参加派对。没有好主意的莫德里奇索性扮成巨型金毛兔子，而拉基蒂奇则扮成嘴边带血的德古拉。

    走回家时临近十二点。兔子打着哈欠站在路边，习以为常地看身边的冷漠德古拉最后变成脸上带妆的北极狐，然后蹦到他的怀中。

    回到家后，莫德里奇坐在浴室里给他的伊万狐洗澡，然后为它吹干毛发，吻了吻它的湿润鼻尖后把它赶出了浴室。

    他在浴缸里泡澡时突然听到“嘭”地一声，接着是“吱呀”开门声。成功打开门的北极狐一蹦一跳地来到浴缸边，头部与两只前爪搭在浴缸边缘。

    想时时刻刻都待在一起的拉基蒂奇想必又是等得不耐烦了，莫德里奇知道。他边揉乱北极狐的毛发，边讲最近在学校里遇到的一些趣事。像在听故事一般的北极狐闭眼，露出甜甜的笑眼，心满意足。

    最后它却又不满足地攀着浴缸，翻身进入温热的水中，溅得莫德里奇一脸水花和泡沫。

    “伊万，我好不容易给你吹干了毛，你知道你的毛很多吗……”

    北极狐朝莫德里奇游去，圈住他的脖子，点点头，然后伸出舌头舔舐莫德里奇的脸颊。

    “好了好了，别舔了……”

    听话的北极狐收回舌头，安静地同莫德里奇对视。

    “我愿意……”莫德里奇突然开口。

    北极狐却开始疯狂地摇头，阻止它继续说下去。

    “……我愿意和伊万·拉基蒂奇携手共度余生。”

    金粉突然从浴缸上方降落，其中还伴着玫瑰花瓣，越下越多，将怀中的北极狐完全遮挡，最后渐渐减少，显出了人形。

    “你知道你在说什么吗……卢卡？”

    “我知道。”

    “反悔的话，你是要付出代价的。”

    “我当然知道。”

    “你对应的动物可长得不好看。”

    “是什么？”

    “我忘记了。反正呢，不太好看。”

    “随便吧，反正我也不会反悔。”

 

    拉基蒂奇没有告诉莫德里奇，他对应的那只动物其实是吃胡萝卜的可爱兔子。

    他只是说，能不能选个好的地方发誓。赤身裸体的他在浴室里与赤身裸体的莫德里奇对坐，很尴尬。

    莫德里奇瞬间红了耳朵，点头抱歉。

    然后，想起什么的他再次开口：“那个，北极狐有发情期吗？”

 

*****

    最后兔子与北极狐幸福地生活在了一起。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 赶写，没有打磨，累。同人文写了8700字然而论文字数仍是0的人即是我——  
> 北极狐估计是塞不进背包的。  
> 感觉伊万像北极狐。睡得乖乖的。


End file.
